User blog:Tesla Man/Wikia Comics
hey guys! We were on chat yesterday talking and it turned into this comic book thing. So, here are the rolls in another useless blog post! :D Vigilantes Tesla Man as Teslaman; Crime fighting street ninja that uses electrical weapons to incapacitate his enemies founded upon a fear of lightning after his fathers death durring a laboratory experament. His father being his only legal guardian after his mother's death, he became an orphan, soon to be adopted by a wealthy family. Inheriting their money, he used their wealth and the tools he found at his fathers laboratory to run both his company empire, and the streets of Wikiham Scrawland Scrbblescratch as Scrawbin; The teen-wonder sidekick to Teslaman, Scrawbin was found alone in the streets crying after witnessing his family die by an explosive set of outside of a movie theater. Showing compassion, Teslaman swooped in and adopted the boy as multi-billionaire Nik Faraday. Soon the boy and he was trained to defend himself by Teslaman, soon reaching a suitable age to become his right-hand-man in crime fighting Tesla Man's Broom as''' Hobo With Stick'; a hobo with a stick. Villains Crime Bosses Mrpietcaptain as '''The Captain'; Once a Dutch Submarine captain, The Captain retired after his service, running a profitable restaurant business. But soon, it all went downhill when a customer there owed the mob of Wikiham money from gambling debts. The mob burned down the restaurant and the Captain planned to seek his revenge, creating a gang, which now rules the streets of Wikiham BackToTheFuturama86 as FuturaMan; Once a mute school boy who spent his days enticed is machines and electronics, now able to find his voice through the fear of others, he founded a gang, focused on building new machines to terrorize the city of Wikiham by kidnapping, murder, arson, et cetera. He now uses a machine built into his neck to speak, without the aid of his mouth. Ynkrdlevin17 as''' Iron Horse'; the leader of the infamous crime group Soldiers of Yankee, Iron Horse has no confirmed background, as one of his plans consisted of destroying evidence of his childhood. Experts believe a traumatizing event occurred in his early years which made him who he is today. Serial Killers J1coupe as '''The Doctor'; The medical doctor who always kept a tight schedule, he preformed surgeries on many people, failing more than once. One day, another patient died after he missed the mark by a quarter of a second, he left his job and was driven insane. He now kills people with surgical precision in grotesque ways, all keeping time, and making'' sure that they die. DexterMaximus as '''Jeff'; after a chemical accident, his face was severely burned, as a result, his wife left him, after killing her, he is now a mindless killer ShoopDaKev as The Virus; Once a scientist working for Faraday Enterprises, the man now known as the Virus made chemicals for Teslaman to use that would help him fight and track down people. One day, he made a chemical beyond his jurisdiction, combining multiple forms of Rabies and agressive viruses. He then became fearful it would be taken from him, driven insane by it, he now plans to destroy Wikiham City by turning it against itself. FlareBlitz47 as''' Blitzburn'; An actor whose fame has faded, he realized that infamy would be as good as "real" fame. Now, fueled with his need to get his name on the headlines, he turns into a life of arson, where the crimson fires are his spotlight. Mercenaries AnimaShaun as '''The Animator'; the man named Shaun Gordon reflected on his days admiring the first movie he ever saw. Captivated by such a thing, he picked up that passion and worked as an animator for a short time. Out of money, he soon joined the Captain's gang where he works alongside the sea captain taking out the Capt.'s most tenacious targets, leaving behind a video animating the brutal ways of how he killed the man. Stofferex as S-Rex; a gang member that towered over others, S-Rex was one day broken by a man on the street. regreting his loss, he made plans to never lose again by enrolling to take part of a medical experament to make him strong and tougher. That experament was a semi-success, though his anger was uncontrollable, he killed everyone in the room with him and escaped, his eyes set on the man who beat him, Nik Faraday. Teddyfail as The Slend; a chemical plant inspector one day pushed into a vat of chemicals, burning his body white beyond recognition, in an attempt to fix him, he was suited up with mechanical arms to help him walk Loygansono55 as Loygan; An unknown man which has collided with the Clouded vigilante more than once with intentions -as it appears- to kill him. He is unknown and has never been visible to any cities records; he lurks in the shadows with no known background, name, or image, he is just known as: Loygan. Scrav as Wolfgang Nomski; a scientist obsessed with searching for a cure for cancer, was injecting with his own formula. speeding up his Metabolism, Dr. Nomski will now grind his way through any obstacle that keeps him from his cure. Laboratory Tuxedo as LaBtux; A man that has been living under the city for years, LaBtux builds with the copper pieces available to him to make machines and devices that kill people in a creative way every time Tkwarrior as Clubber; an insane criminal mastermind that belives life is a party, Clubber robs banks and kills people just to entertain the party goers- you. Assassins Sierrastalker as Sierra; a trained killer that never fails to kill a target, keeping close record, and has a spot on her list just for Teslaman BasaltWolf as Lone-Wolf; Teslaman's superior, Lone-Wolf is a skilled fighter weilded with a tri-bladed spinning sword, armored with a Shock-Absorbant suit to protect him from Teslaman's electricity. Anti-Heroes Meatholl as Holler; After Teslaman failed to stop an attempt of shipping rival gang members illegally to Australia, One man survived after the boat they were traveling n wrecked. This man swam the short distance left to shore and found himself alone in the Outback. Surviving for three years, he learned to fight like the animals and aborigines, until he returned home. Using knives, poison darts, and a bow and arrow, he's out to kill everyone he saw at the scene. Dragonsblood23 as Mecha; an Assassin/Bounty Hunter, Mecha finds little use in the average human capabilities, instead, finding insparation in machines and their ability to never get tired. Mecha replaced multiple parts of his body with machines andh e becomes one of the deadliest killers to hit the streets of Wikiham. Mecha is neither good nor bad, though he's encountered Teslaman multiple times and the ending was never happy for the Storming Vigilante If you have a villain you would like to be, leave it in the comments below! Category:Blog posts